


Matthew sketch

by ratcreature



Category: The Sandman
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Media: pencil sketch</p><p>Even though I thought of Matthew while drawing this, it could be just as well some random raven — I mean, I didn’t include anything Dreaming specific. Unfortunately it also isn’t a very good sketch: something about the proportions isn’t right between the body and the head, I think, but it is the first time I’ve tried drawing a raven that I recall, so taking that into account it did turn out *that* bad. I also tried to figure out flying ones, so there are a couple smaller odd birds that may or may not look like ravens too. Anyway, I have very little shame when it comes to posting slightly misshapen results. (No drawer-art here… *g*)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Matthew sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil sketch
> 
> Even though I thought of Matthew while drawing this, it could be just as well some random raven — I mean, I didn’t include anything Dreaming specific. Unfortunately it also isn’t a very good sketch: something about the proportions isn’t right between the body and the head, I think, but it is the first time I’ve tried drawing a raven that I recall, so taking that into account it did turn out *that* bad. I also tried to figure out flying ones, so there are a couple smaller odd birds that may or may not look like ravens too. Anyway, I have very little shame when it comes to posting slightly misshapen results. (No drawer-art here… *g*)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
